The Cast of YYH and IY are right here!
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: Sometimes when people are shoved together they are bonded together as well...and yet, perhaps IY, YYH and an insane authoress is not the best bonding combination.


The cast of YYH and Inu yasha are right here. with me. he he he.  
  
Inu Yasha walks in along with many others  
  
Inu Yasha: But we won't like it!!! Me: Oh come on dudes and. Girls. you know you like it!!! Kuwabara: he he he. I think I like you.  
  
I edge away from Kuwabara  
  
Me: riiiiiiight. anyway back to business, if I really had any then I would have a life as well. but that's just the way it is! Me sitting around and sometimes when I'm really bored! I read 1,000 page books in one day! Yeah well. I don't like it. Yusuke: there are books that big in the world! Me: Waaaaaaaaah your making me feel bad! Like a geek! I don't even get good grades! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Keiko: Yusuke you big jerk! *smack*  
  
Keiko hits Yusuke really hard in the back of the head. Kagome: Nice one! Me: Thank you Keiko that made me feel better. He deserved it! Kurama: Why did he deserve that?  
  
I turn to see Kurama standing there. I hit the floor in a deadpan faint.  
  
Me: hello Kurama. Hiei: oh brother. Me: now you just shut up Hiei! Evil little midget bug. Hiei: What did you just call me! Me: Nothing nothing... mother.  
  
Everyone but Hiei is laughing.  
  
Hiei: shut up! All of you! Me: he he. you get what you deserve!  
  
I rub my hands together and deeply disturb everyone else with my maniacal- ness. Me: you know for the record I actually do like Hiei a lot I just find it incredible entertaining to tease him. he he he. you know in reality I would be around the same size of Hiei except with big boobs. now that just gave a wrong image in my head. no I am not one of those perverts that makes all sorts of erotic fantasies- Everybody but myself: thank god. Me: You know I don't have a life when I do this right? Inu Yasha: Damn straight! Me: Oh shut up you! I can say that I don't have a life but nobody else can! Inu Yasha: but- Me: no buts! Anyway back to criticizing Hiei. Hiei: why are you criticizing me when he is here!  
  
Hiei is pointing to Kuwabara who is oblivious.  
  
Me: because it ticks you off so much. *Smiles evilly* Kuwabara: what is this evil energy coming from her! Aaaah she's pure evil! Me: he he he. Muahahahaha!!!  
  
Naraku is off whimpering in the corner.  
  
Kagome: no wonder she won't lay off. Yusuke: I pity Hiei. Sango: she has the Shikon jewel! Shippou: how did she get that from Naraku! Inu Yasha: I must destroy her!  
  
I wave my hands at the impending doom from all ends.  
  
Me: Whoa whoa hold up fellas! I'm just having a little fun tormenting someone here not killing some one!  
  
Inu Yasha ignores and charges at me.  
  
Inu Yasha: Daaaahhhh Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
Inu Yasha thumps to the ground.  
  
Kurama: what was that? Sango: oh Kagome has the power to make Inu Yasha force to the ground every time she says sit! Yusuke: weird. Me: anyway back to what I was going to do. you know who we should get in here? Yukina. That would make things a little bit more interesting! Hiei: What?! No! Miroku: who's Yukina? Is she a pretty girl! Kuwabara: keep off she's mine! Hiei: what are you talking about she's nobody's! Me: Well that warmed up the room a little bit. Now to actually get her in here!  
  
I walk out of the door and walk back ten seconds later with Yukina holding her hand and dragging her in.  
  
Yukina: oh my. What am I doing here? Kuwabara: Hi Yukina my love! Yukina: Hello Kazuma  
  
Miroku runs up to Yukina, kneels down in front of her, and grabs her hand.  
  
Kurama: What is he doing? Sango: You don't want to know. Me: oh this is going to be good:D Miroku: Beautiful woman, will you bear my child? Yukina: Oh?! I'm sorry but-  
  
At this point steam is pouring out from underneath Hiei as he burns up a mysteriously convenient puddle under his feet.  
  
Hiei: YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! DIE!!! Me: HAHAHAHA this is rich. you can't buy entertainment like this! LOL. ROTG. Miroku: Uh oh. Yusuke: Whoa Hiei.  
  
Fake A/N: Well that's going to be the end of Miroku and unfortunately we are out of time! Kurama: too bad. Me: NOOOO don't go Kurama! Inu yasha: don't you want me to stay? Me: No. I could care less if you left.  
  
Inu yasha walks away all hurt like.  
  
Me: well time to go but Kurama stays.  
Kurama: until when?  
Me: WHENEVER THE HELL I FEEL LIKE SETTING YOU FREE SLAVE!  
Kagome: she scares me.  
Me: for good reason too!  
Kurama: consider yourself lucky. She wants me to be her slave!  
Sango: how tragic. I'm over it. Let's go, before she decides she need some more slaves.  
  
REAL A/N: well if I get enough reviews I'll update it but otherwise I'm just gonna leave this random stuff to rot. yeah. Whatever just review. 


End file.
